


Kiss You or Kill You

by orphan_account



Series: Peter Parker x Original Character (Nina Starling) [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Peter and Nina story based on a prompt.TFR's Writing Prompts #129: "Right now I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge." "Can I pick?"





	Kiss You or Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last Peter and Nina story I have written!! Technically this isn't a farewell, I'd be happy to bring them back at any point if people would like that. Again, this is unedited (I don't have an editor lol). Please tell me if I made any mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.) Also, I do not own Spider-Man or the Spider-Man universe, I only own Nina. Thanks!!

“Peter said he’d be home by now,” I thought to myself. “We’ve been in college for three years, he knows how important finals are so he wouldn’t miss our studying,” I continued. Suddenly, a cloth was pulled over my eyes and a hand over my mouth. I panicked but I remembered what Peter told me, to go along with any attacks until he shows up to rescue me. I stayed quiet and the kidnapper grabbed me and slung us out the window. We were traveling for about 4 minutes before the person set me down. I felt hands untying the blindfold and I got into fighting stance. When I could see, I turned to attack and saw  
“Peter?” I gasped. He scratched his head sheepishly and made an adorable grin. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge,” I declared, laughing.  
“Can I pick? The bridge seems likely since we’re on one,” he admits, winking. I looked down and saw a very long fall into an ocean.  
“Peter, are we on top of the George Washington Bridge?” I exclaimed in a shrill voice.  
“Yeah,” he replies quietly. I turn around and take in the scenery. When I turn back, Peter is on one knee, a ring box open in his hand. The ring had a jeweled band with a bedazzled “v” shaped indent in the front. It had a reversed teardrop jewel with diamonds on the outside and middle, with silver designs on the side.  
“Nina Juliette Starling, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?” Peter asked, his voice shaking.  
“Yes, Peter, yes, forever yes,” I said, starting to cry once I finished my sentence. I pulled him close and pressed my lips against his. After a little while, I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his, soaking up this moment, even though we would be together forever now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my bittersweet way of putting this pair on hold. Also, sorry that this is insanely short, I'm still working on doing longer stories. I don't have anymore Nina/Peter stories but I do have two featuring Harry Hook from Descendants 2 and those will be posted soon. The story probably sucks but please make sure to comment your thoughts, I like to hear if my writing is good or not and feedback is much appreciated. Leave kudos if you liked this. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
